lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Everybody Loves Hugo
( ) to dwunasty odcinek ostatniego, szóstego sezonu Zagubionych. Po raz pierwszy został wyemitowany na ABC 13 kwietnia 2010 roku. Opis Wyspa - 2007 250px|thumb|left|Duch Michaela objawia się Hurleyowi Cmentarzysko rozbitków, południe. Hurley zmienia kwiatek na świeży na grobie Libby. Mówi do mogiły, że ostatnio wydarzyło się mnóstwo szalonych rzeczy i odwiedziło go bardzo dużo zmarłych. Następnie ze łzami w oczach prosi by ona też w miarę możliwości go odwiedziła jako duch. Nagle wzruszającą scenę przerywa Ilana. Pyta się mężczyzny czy jest gotowy do drogi bo za chwilę wyruszają po dynamit potrzebny do wysadzenia samolotu do Czarnej Skały. Hugo ma obawy czy to dobre posunięcie, Ilana również ale aktualnie to jedyny sensowny plan. Nagle kobieta pyta się czyj to grób nad którym klęczy, Hurley opowiada, że to grób kobiety o imieniu Libby, która była jednym z rozbitków i z którą był umówiony pewnego dnia na randkę na plaży. Niestety tuż przed nią została zamordowana. Ilana wyraża swoje współczucie po czym odchodzi. Hurley klęczy dalej nad grobem powstrzymując płacz, wtem w dżungli rozlegają się szepty. Trwają chwilę po czym ktoś staje przed Reyesem. To duch Michaela. Mówi, że przybył tu by powstrzymać Hugo przed zabiciem wszystkich. Chwilę później lekko poirytowany Hurley wypomina Michaelowi morderstwo Libby i Any-Lucii, duch odpiera, że teraz to nie ma znaczenia. Ważne jest to, że jeśli wysadzą samolot zginie mnóstwo ludzi i to będzie właśnie jego wina bo teraz wszyscy słuchają właśnie jego osoby. Wtem od strony plaży nadchodzi Jack, pyta się z kim rozmawia Hugo. Ten wymijająco odpiera, że z nikim. Wtedy chirurg mówi, że wyruszają. 250px|thumb|right|Ilana ginie w wybuchu dynamitu Jakiś czas późnej, obóz rozbitków na plaży. Ilana powraca do towarzyszy i mówi, że muszą jeszcze przed zmrokiem łódkami dotrzeć na Hydrę, pokazuje także Richardowi zabrane z "Czarnej Skały" laski dynamitu. Nagle Hurley sugeruje, że nie powinni ryzykować bo dynamit jest tak stary, że w każdej sekundzie może eksplodować. Ilana tłumaczy Reyesowi, że była szykowana do tej misji przez całe swoje życie oraz, że skoro Richard każe im to zrobić muszą wysadzić samolot zgodnie ze wskazówkami Jacoba, który mówił, że tylko Alpert będzie wiedział co robić. Hugo nie może jednak pojąć jak zniszczenie ich jedynej drogi ucieczki pomoże im skoro wtedy zostaną uwięzieni na tej Wyspie z Potworem. Na to Ilana oddala się na bok i zaczyna pakować jakieś rzeczy do torby w której ma dynamit, równocześnie tłumaczy, że nie mogą pozwolić by Potwór opuścił Wyspę bo wtedy... W tym momencie torba upada na ziemię a dynamit eksploduje zabijając kobietę. Zszokowani rozbitkowie upadają na piasek skrywając się przed chmurą pyłu. 250px|thumb|left|Związany Desmond W tym samym czasie, obóz "złych". Potwór rzeźbi bambusowy kij, podchodzi do niego James i pyta się go co to będzie. Ten odpowiada, że jeszcze nie wie, Sawyer zaczyna ironizować, że Flocke będzie teraz gadał z kijami ale ucisza go nadchodząca Kate. James zaczyna jednak dopominać się dlaczego nic nie robią z uprowadzonym Jinem, Potwór odpiera, że muszą czekać. Tłumaczy parze, że oni mogli powrócić na tą Wyspę bo byli razem, tak samo aby ją opuścić kandydaci też muszą być razem. Brakuje im więc jeszcze Jacka, Sun i Hurleya by raz na zawsze pożegnać się z tą zapomnianą przez Boga Wyspą. Nagle do rozmawiających podchodzi Sayid, pyta się Flocke'a czy mogą porozmawiać na osobności. Potwór absolutnie się zgadza po czym oboje wyruszają w głąb dżungli, Sayid mówi, że wszystko poszło gładko. Na pytanie swojego przywódcy czy widział co ukrywają na łodzi potwierdza i pokazuje na coś. Po chwili widzimy, że to przywiązany do drzewa Desmond, który spokojnie patrzy na przybyszy. Flocke jest zaskoczony tym widokiem. Obóz rozbitków, Hurley przegląda rzeczy Ilany, nagle znajduje worek z prochami Jacoba, przygląda się zawartości po czym zabiera go ze sobą. Tuż obok Richard decyduje się wyruszyć do "Czarnej Skały" po kolejną porcję dynamitu, Jack ma wątpliwości ale Alpert tłumaczy mu, że to jedyne rozwiązanie jakie aktualnie mają. Po chwili Ricardo zarządza wyruszenie do statku. 250px|thumb|right|Płonące szczątki "Czarnej Skały" Dżungla, chwilę później. Flocke zbliża się do Desmonda przywiązanego do drzewa. Przeprasza go, że został związany ale Sayid bał się, że ucieknie zanim dojdzie do ich spotkania. Des zapewnia go, że nie ma dokąd uciec na twej Wyspie. Na to Potwór wyjmuje nóż i przecina nim liny obezwładniające Szkota po czym pyta Desmonda o to dlaczego Charles Widmore sprowadził go z powrotem na Wyspę ? Des odpiera, że nie ma pojęcia i wie jedynie, że ludzie Widmore'a trzymali go pod bronią a wczoraj wsadzili do drewnianej szopy i poddali działaniu wielkiej dawki elektromagnetyzmu. Zaciekawiony Flocke pyta uzupełniająco skąd Szkot wie, że to był elektromagnetyzm. Ten odpowiada, że z doświadczenie. Potwór pyta także czy Desmond zdaje sobie sprawę z tego z kim rozmawia, Hume potwierdza i mówi, że rozmawia właśnie z Johnem Lockiem. Gdy to słyszy Wróg Jacoba wstaje, nakazuje Sayidowi powrócić do obozu a sam wyrusza wraz z Desmondem na wycieczkę po dżungli by mu coś pokazać. 250px|thumb|left|Kolejne objawienie tajemniczego chłopca Potworowi Dżungla, jakiś cza później. Grupa "dobrych" wędruje przez las do "Czarnej Skały", Ben mówi Jackowi, że to co się zdarzyło z Ilaną daje do myślenia, Jacob przecież własnoręcznie ją wybrał by ochraniała ich - kandydatów a zanim zdążyła im wyjawić cokolwiek istotnego poza tym, że nimi są Jacob pozwolił jej zginąć i to w dodatku poprzez wysadzenie się w powietrze. Linus wyraża zastanowienie nad tym jak oni w takim razie zginą. Nagle grupa zbliża się do wraku statku, Richard nakazuje wszystkim pozostać na miejscach a on sam uda się po dynamit i on sam będzie go niósł bo wtedy na pewność, że z racji na swój dar/przekleństwo dynamit nie eksploduje. Wtem Alpert orientuje się, że gdzieś zniknął Hugo, Jack dziwi się i tłumaczy, że myśli, iż jest z Richardem. Wtedy od strony statku rozlegają się wrzaski, po chwili widać uciekającego Hurleya. Reyes krzyczy na towarzyszy by uciekali, wtedy następuje wybuch. Czarna Skała wylatuje w powietrze. Chwilę później zszokowany Richard podbiega do grubasa i pyta się go dlaczego do diabła to zrobił, Hurley odpiera, że ochrania ich. 250px|thumb|right|Potwór i Desmond przy studni Chwilę później, zirytowany Richard krąży w kółko i powtarza jak mantrę, że to już ich koniec i stracili ostatnią szansę na ratunek. Jack próbuje go uspokoić ale bezskutecznie. Tymczasem Miles podchodzi do Hugo i pyta się go dlaczego wysadził wrak. Hurley odpowiada, że Michael mu kazał. Tłumaczy koledze, że Michael to jeden z tych zmarłych, którzy odwiedzają go po swojej śmierci i krzyczą na niego. Twierdzi, że to on kazał mu wysadzić Czarna Skałę bo wtedy zniszczy dynamit potrzebny do detonacji samolotu. Miles pyta się rozmówcy czy zmarli często go odwiedzają, ten potwierdza i stwierdza, że słucha ich bo na zmarłych można polegać bardziej niż na żywych. Dżungla, Desmond podąża za Flockiem. W trakcie wędrówki Potwór wypytuje się Desa ile lat wciskał klawisz w bunkrze, Szkot odpiera, że 3. Wtedy lekko poddenerwowany Wróg Jacoba szydzi, że gdyby się nie znał uznałby, że ta Wyspa uwzięła się na Desa, wtedy ten pyta się czy w takim razie jego rozmówca zna się, stwierdza także, że ta Wyspa uwzięła się nie tylko na niego a na nich wszystkich. Potwór potwierdza tylko pod nosem jakby z przymusu gdy wtem zauważa za plecami młodego chłopca z kijem w ręku (takim samy jaki rzeźbił Potwór) znanego z odcinka . Gdy Desmond odwraca się też go widzi i pyta się co to za chłopiec, w tym momencie tajemniczy nieznajomy uśmiecha się triumfalnie. Wściekły Flocke nakazuje Hume'owi ignorować go i odchodzi w pospiechu, w tym momencie chłopiec odbiega radośnie. W tym samym czasie, pole przed szczątkami "Czarnej Skały". Na tle płonących pozostałości wraku zdenerwowany Richard podchodzi do Bena i pyta się go czy w Barakach Dharmy są jeszcze jakieś granaty i ładunki wybuchowe. Gdy Linus potwierdza Alpert zarządza, że muszą się tam udać. Jack jest jednak protestuje. Zirytowany Ricardus pyta się go więc czy ma lepszy pomysł na zatrzymanie Potwora na Wyspie niż wysadzenie samolotu. Jack nie ma ale głos zabiera Hugo, twierdzi, że on wie co robić. Wie to od Jacoba, którego duch stoi tu teraz z nimi widoczny tylko dla niego. Hurley stwierdza, że właśnie nakazał mu aby poszli porozmawiać z Flockiem. Richard nakazuje Hurleyowi udowodnić, że mówi prawdę - niech spyta Jacoba czym jest Wyspa, kilkaset lat temu powiedział mu to więc jeśli teraz Reyes powtórzy tą definicję nie kłamie. Hugo jednak tylko podchodzi do Alperta i mówi mu poważnie, że niczego nie musi mu udowadniać. Na te słowa Richard oświadcza reszcie grupy, że Hurley kłamie bo Jacob nigdy nie mówi co mają robić. Następnie oświadcza wszystkim, że mają wybór albo zostają z nim i niszczą samolot albo idą z Hurleyem rozmawiać z Potworem. W efekcie po stronie Alperta stają Ben i Miles, reszta - Frank, Sun i Jack decydują się iść z Hurleyem. Ricardo oświadcza by nie wchodzili im w drogę po czym odchodzi wraz z dwoma pozostałymi członkami swej grupy. Tymczasem Jack mówi lekko przerażonemu Hurleyowi, że skoro mają rozmawiać z Potworem to niech tak będzie. 250px|thumb|left|Duch Michaela wyjawia Hurleyowi czym są szepty Późny wieczór tego samego dnia. Grupa Hugo przemierza dżunglę z pochodniami w dłoniach, na końcu pochodu Sun pisze na kartce do Franka pytanie czy dobrze robią idąc z Reyesem. Pilot odpiera, że prawdopodobnie tak. Na początku grupy tymczasem Hurley pyta się Jacka jak mają zacząć rozmowę z Potworem, ten odpowiada, że prawdopodobnie on będzie w większości mówił więc nie ma problemu. Na to Hugo sugeruje, że możliwe, iż od razu ich zabije, chirurg potwierdza, że to prawdopodobne. Zszokowany poparciem tej odważnej tezy Hurley wyznaje doktorowi, że tak naprawdę wcale nie rozmawiał przed "Czarną Skałą" z Jacobem. Shephard uśmiecha się i mówi, że ma tego pełną świadomość ale mimo to poszedł z Hurleyem bo ma dość ciągłego umartwiania się i zdecydował, że trzeba odpuścić a co za tym idzie niech Bóg zdecyduje o ich losie. Reyes ciągle ma jednak obawy bo pomysł z pójściem do Flocke'a był jego, nie Jacoba tak więc nie ma pojęcia co ich czeka. Jack mówi, że ma do niego pełne zaufanie mimo to. W tym momencie w dżungli rozlegają się Szepty, Hurley uspokaja towarzyszy, mówi, że chyba wie co to jest po czym odchodzi w głąb dżungli. Chwilę później, Hugo idzie po czarnej, mrocznej dżungli i nawołuje kogoś. Wtem zjawia się duch Michaela, Reyes pyta się go czy to on stoi za tymi szeptami. Dawson odpowiada, że szepty to duchy zmarłych z Wyspy, którzy popełnili błędy za życia i teraz nie mogą ruszyć dalej. Następnie wskazuje Hurleyowi drogę do Flocke'a oraz prosi go by w razie spotkania z Libby bardzo serdecznie przeprosił ją. Hurley zapewnia go, że tak właśnie zrobi jeśli tylko spotka miłość swojego życia. 250px|thumb|right|Ucieszony Potwór wita w swoim obozie Jacka W tym samym czasie, dżungla. Flocke prowadzi Desa przez gęsty las, w końcu dochodzą na otwarta przestrzeń - polanę. Tam widzą studnię, podchodzą do jej progu i patrzą w dół. Potwór żartuje, że pewnie teraz Des myśli jak głęboka jest studnia, aby mu to uzmysłowić spuszcza na dół pochodnie, która po chwili ląduje w wodzie. Następnie daje mu wykład na temat wieku studni, mówi, że jest tak stara, że ludzie, którzy ją wykopali robili to gołymi rękoma. Twierdzi też, że nie robili tego by znaleźć wodę a odpowiedzi, szukali ich bo miejsce w którym teraz stoi jak i wiele innych na tej Wyspie wprawiało w ruch igły kompasowe i to tak intrygowało ludzi. Gdy Szkot pyta się ci ludzi odnaleźli to czego szukali Potwór daje przeczącą odpowiedź. Następnie Wróg Jacoba zdradza Hume'owi, że przyprowadził go tu bo chciał aby zobaczył, że Charles Widmore nie jest zainteresowany odpowiedziami a realną władzą i, że sprowadził tu Szkota tylko po to by ten pomógł mu znaleźć to czego no szuka bo w końcu to nie jedyna studnia. Zaciekawiony Des przygląda się to studni to Wrogowi, w końcu ten przybiera groźna minę i pyta się Desmonda dlaczego się nie boi skoro jest z nim po środku ciemnej dżungli, w środku nocy, przy studni ? Zdziwiony pytaniem Des odpiera, że strach nie ma prawdopodobnie żadnego sensu. W tym momencie Potwór wpycha rozbitka do studni. Jakiś czas później, noc. Potwór powraca do swojego obozu, przy wejściu Sayid pyta się go co z ich przyjacielem, Flocke zapewnia go, że nie musi się już nim martwić, wcześniej wrzuca pochodnię do ogniska. Gdy Jarrah odchodzi do pijącego wodę zbliża się Sawyer, pyta się go gdzie był, Wróg odpiera, że na spacerze. Niespodziewanie z dżungli wyłania się Hurley z pochodnią w ręku, zaskoczeni mężczyźni wychodzą mu na przeciw. Hugo mówi wprost, że przyszedł tu ze swoimi ludźmi i nie chce by nikomu stała się jakakolwiek krzywda, zaskoczony tym wyznaniem Flocke daje Hurleyowi soje słowo. Wtedy Reyes woła swoich przyjaciół, po chwili z dżungli wychodzą oświetlani przez pochodnie: Jack, Frank i Sun. Potwór wita Jacka. Dwaj przywódcy: Jack - kandydat Jacoba i Wróg Jacoba w końcu staj na przeciw siebie. Równoległa linia czasowa - 2004 Wrzesień 2004, pierwsze dni po wylądowaniu lotu 815 na lotnisku LAX. Na uroczystym bankiecie w sali balowej na wielkim telebimie wyświetlane są zdjęcia Hurleya z całego jego życia. Słychać głos mężczyzny, który podkreśla zasługi Reyesa oraz jego niesamowitą historię - przez pasję do kurczaku stał się multimilionerem, właścicielem sieci Mr. Cluck's. Następnie podkreśla, że przy tym wszystkim jest skromnym, sympatycznym mężczyzną, który jest także największym dobroczyńcą Los Angeles. Kończąc przemawiający, którym okazuje się być Pierre Chang ogłasza Hurleya Reyesa Człowiekiem Roku. Rozlega się burza oklasków a siedzący na sali z matką mężczyzna jest zawstydzony owacjami. 250px|thumb|left|Libby w równoległej linii czasowej Jakiś czas później, Hurley wraz z matką - Carmen Reyes opuszczają hotel w którym odbywała się uroczystość. Hugo pyta się matki czy podoba mu się nagroda, którą otrzymał w kształcie dinozaura. Carmen ma jednak inne zmartwienie. Martwi się o syna, który jest kochany przez tłumy ale nie ma u swojego boku żadnej kobiety za wyjątkiem jej czyli matki. Następnie stwierdza, że czas to zmienić i oznajmia, że jutro jej syn jest umówiony na randkę z córką sąsiadów dziadka Tito - Rosalitą. Reyes nie wyraża radości z tego powodu jednak matka poucza go, że będzie szukała tak długo aż znajdzie dla niego idealną kandydatkę. Dzień później, Hurley siedzi samotnie w hiszpańskiej restauracji oczekując na Rosalitę i je tortillę. Nagle przy stoliku zjawia się Libby, zaskoczony Hurley wita kobietę i zaprasza ją do stolika. Mężczyzna mówi, że inaczej sobie wyobrażał Rosalitę. Wtedy Libby tłumaczy, że nie jest nią. Hugo pyta się więc skąd zna jego imię. Na to Libby zaczyna opowiadać, że zapewne uzna ją teraz za szaloną ale ona wierzy, że są sobie przeznaczeni i w pewien sposób połączeni ze sobą. Wtem pojawia się doktor Brooks - lekarz ze szpitala psychiatrycznego Santa Rosa, zabiera na siłę Libby i przeprasza Hurleya za problemy tłumacząc, że kobieta odczepiła się od grupy. Przed odejściem kobieta podbiega jednak jeszcze do Reyesa i mówi mu, że nie zmyśliła tego co mu powiedziała. Chwilę później Hugo opuszcza restaurację i widzi jak bus z pacjentami szpitala psychiatrycznego Santa Rosa odjeżdża z parkingu, w jego wnętrzu jest też Libby, która przygląda się smutno Hurleyowi. 250px|thumb|right|Spotkanie Desmonda i Hugo w fast foodzie 29 września 2004, Fast Food Mr. Cluck's, zdenerwowany Hugo pożera coraz to większe porcje kurczaków. Obsługujący go chłopak wyraża zachwyt i zaskoczenie, że sam właściciel firmy odwiedził ich placówkę. Ten jednak nie zwraca uwagi na komplement. W trakcie konsumpcji Reyes zauważa, że jest obserwowany, przygląda mu się mężczyzna w okularach przeciwsłonecznych stojący nieopodal - Desmond. W końcu decyduje się podejść, pyta się Hurleya czy się znają. Ten odpiera, że zapewne widział reklamę z jego udziałem, Des jednak zaprzecza i pyta czy otyły mężczyzna przypadkiem nie podróżował lotem 815 tydzień temu z Sydney do Los Angeles. Hugo potwierdza. Wtedy Des przysiada się, mówi, że też nim leciał i nawiązuje małą pogawędkę z nowym znajomym. Po chwili dowiaduje się, że Hugo jest taki załamany bo nie udała mu się randka. Milioner opowiada, że wszystko było ok gdyby nie fakt, że kobieta z którą się spotkał jest szalona i mieszka w zakładzie psychiatrycznym. Mówi także o tym, że sugerowała mu, że się już znają. Zaciekawiony Desmond pyta się Reyesa czy uwierzył jej gdy to powiedziała, wtedy ten odpowiada bez przekonania, że trochę tak. Na to przybysz zapewnia go, że powinien iść za głosem serca a nie rozumu w tym przypadku. Nagle rozlega się głos sprzedawcy, który mówi, że gotowe jest już zamówienie numer 42, na to Des mówi, że to jego, żegna się uprzejmie i odchodzi zostawiając zadumanego Hurleya. Szpital psychiatryczny Santa Rosa, 30 września 2004. Gabinet dyrektora zakładu, Hurley rozmawia z dyrektorem. Pyta się go czy może odwiedzić Libby, mężczyzna twierdzi, że to nie jest dobry pomysł bo jest w złym stanie, cierpi na zaburzenia rzeczywistości. Reyes przekonuje go jednak oferując sporą sumę pieniędzy, którą w ramach wdzięczności przekaże na rzecz zakładu. 250px|thumb|left|Pocałunek na plaży Tego samego dnia, sala odwiedzin szpitalu psychiatrycznego Santa Rosa. Wśród kilku chorych pogrążonych w swoich zajęciach HUrley oczekuje na spotkanie z Libby, nagle kobieta zjawia się przyprowadzona przez personel i siada na wprost Hugo. Na wstępie pyta się mężczyzny czy przypomniał sobie coś na ich temat, ten zaprzecza z przykrością. Wtedy Elizabeth opowiada mu jak kilka dni temu oglądała reklamę telewizyjną z jego udziałem, twierdzi, że gdy go w niej zobaczyła od razu miała wizję z ich drugiego życia. Widziała ich razem na plaży jako rozbitków po katastrofie samolotu, stwierdza tez, że miała inną wizję w której razem są w tym szpitalu. Hugo zapewnia, że nigdy nie był w zakładzie zamkniętym. Załamana Libby mówi więc, że chyba rzeczywiście jest szalona. Hugo pociesza ją mówiąc, że ma do niej wielki podziw bo podeszła do obcego faceta kiedy on boi się zagadać do jakiejkolwiek dziewczyny. Następnie pyta się kobiety czy może wyjść na jednodniową przepustkę, ta potwierdza argumentując, że jest tu na własne życzenie i w każdej chwili może opuścić zakład. Wtedy Hugo oświadcza jej, że zabiera ją na randkę. Dzień później, plaża w Kalifornii. Hugo i Libby spędzają randkę na kocu na piasku, Libby wydaje się być bardzo zamyślona i "nieobecna", gdy Hurley pyta o co chodzi ta odpiera, że znów ma dziwne wrażenie i wizje, zdaje jej się, że ich dzisiejsze spotkanie to jakby randka na którą byli umówieni ale nigdy się nie odbyła. W końcu kobieta chwyta mężczyznę za rękę i zaczynają się całować. W tym momencie Hurley widzi obrazy z ich drugiego życia które przewijają się jak w kalejdoskopie, gdy wizje kończą się zszokowany Hugo wyznaje kobiecie, że chyba właśnie zobaczył drugą rzeczywistość, wzruszona kobieta orientuje się, że nie jest szalona co potwierdza jej partner. Para nie wie, że w tym kluczowym momencie obserwuje ich z samochodu stojącego nieopodal Desmond, gdy widzi co się dzieje uśmiecha się, poprawia okulary przeciwsłoneczne i z pewnością siebie odjeżdża. 250px|thumb|right|Potrącony John leży na jezdni Tego samego dnia, ulica przed szkołą w Los Angeles. Desmond siedzi w swoim samochodzie i obserwuje Locke'a jadącego na wózku po ulicy, to dziwne zachowanie wzbudza podejrzenia Bena, który podchodzi do samochodu i pyta się Hume'a czy wszystko dobrze i dlaczego patrzy na dzieci. Des odpiera, że dopiero się wprowadził i szuka szkoły dla swojego syna - Charliego, zadowolony Ben potwierdza, że dobrze wybrał bo jako nauczyciel może potwierdzić, że ta szkoła jest świetna. Des dziękuje za radę, żegna się i szybko odjeżdża. Po chwili z bardzo dużą szybkością potrąca przejeżdżającego właśnie przez ulicę Johna Locke'a, mężczyzna wyskakuje z wózka i turla się po masce po czym ląduje na ulicy. Z przerażonego tłumu wybiega Ben, który klęka nad Lockiem i obiecuje mu, że wszystko będzie. Zakrwawiony mężczyzna bezwładnie patrzy w dal. Ciekawostki *Tytuł tego epizodu to nawiązanie do 4 odcinka 2 sezonu ("Wszyscy nienawidzą Hugo") *W tym odcinku znów pojawił się tajemniczy chłopak. *Wyjaśniona została zagadka tajemniczych szeptów. *W tym odcinku została wspomniana Ana-Lucia. Cytaty Hugo: Ona jest szalona. Desmond: Chyba wszystkie kobiety są odrobinę szalone, bracie. Desmond: Masz sporo kurczaka. Hurley: Jem, gdy jestem przygnębiony. Desmond: Aha. Jak ona ma na imię? Hurley: Co mamy powiedzieć Locke'owi, jak już do niego przyjdziemy? Jak zagaić do Czarnego Dymu ? Galeria Pytania bez odpowiedzi *Czy Desmond okłamał Flocke'a, że nie wie po co Widmore sprowadził go na Wyspę? *Dlaczego Potwór wrzucił Desmonda do studni? *Dlaczego Desmond potrącił Locke'a? *Czy Pierre Chang, mówiąc o Hugo, pamięta go z wyspy? Czy w ogóle w równoległej linii czasowej był on na wyspie i się wydostał? Jak by to zrobił? W równoległej linii czasowej wyspa nie istnieje. ar:الجميع يحب هيوغو en:Everybody Loves Hugo fr:6x12 ru:Все любят Хьюго